Love is a Double-edged Sword
by TalkFrostcup2Me
Summary: A story like no other ever told about the awkward 15 old norwegian teenager named Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III who is about to face the most challenging experience;being in a proyect team with his full time bully 17 yeard old Jackson Overland Frost. Hiccup he never though a school thing would take full twist into his life, but he doesnt knows if it would be the best idea...
1. Chapter 1: Dear enemy

**_Authors' note:_**  
>So this is our first roleplay turned into a fanfiction ever and we guarantee you a novel literally full of feelings (there will be a warning at the beggining of every chapter for you to be prepated(? ) long story short, a lovely fanfiction made for the ultimate HARD Frostcup shippers like us... yeah! we forgot to mention there WILL be smut ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) yeah.. we don't usually skip straight to that x3 but we will let you know when and in which parts c: ENJOY!~~<br>Modern! Frostcup AU

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
>~Chapter I: Dear l̶o̶v̶e̶r̶ enemy... ~<p>

Hiccup's POV:

Okay. My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddo- well, just call me Hiccup. I'm 15 years old and I study at Berk's high school. My life's pretty much ordinary; I can't find another word to describe it. . But don't misunderstand me, I love my life! I got my family ummm no much to say; my dad's always at work and I barely see him so I guess it's just my mother and me ,and I can say I can count on her in... pretty much everything. I enjoy a lot drawing… I love it, actually! Especially dragons… amazing creatures indeed. I may be a little way too obsessed with them, that some in school call me "Dragon Boy" which, I don't mind at all. I got my friends that somehow make my days at school (or how we like to call it; prison) less boring… Anyways... When 7th grade arrived, so did a new student, his name was Jackson Overland Frost, and Oh Gods he was HOT, wait, did I just said that!? Well, when I saw him I really thought I could get along with him, he seemed like a really cool guy... the first days of school he seemed to show a lot of respect and bright shinny smiles to everyone but the days passed, and before I could even ask him to be my friend or at least talk to him... he joined "The Vikings" Snotlout's bully group, yup,my own family, and well...I was really expecting I could get a chance to talk to him if he didn't turn out to be such an asshole with me the whole time... the whole damn 7th grade ughh.. Anywyas... now it's been a year of that, and I've been trying to just ignore it but it has been getting worse and worse... and oh well let's not get into small details for now, this is the story of me, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup.

.

.

.

Hiccup: *sighs and looks up to the school building*

Hiccup's mom: *waving to him from the car* Good Luck ,honey! Try to make some new friends

Hiccup: yes mom... thank you... *smiles at her*

HM: I love you, dear!

Hiccup: *whispers* I love you too, mommy... goodbye

*Hiccup's mom drives away*

Snotlout: *mocking* Aaaawww isnt THAT ADORABLE?

Hiccup: *turns red*

Snotlout: I Love you, dear... *caresses Jacks hair*

Jack: I love you too, mommy *mimicks kissing*

Snotlout's gang: *start laughing hysterically*

Hiccup: *rolls his eyes and starts walking to the entrance, repeating to himself "just ignore them, Hiccup, just ignore them..."*

Snotlout: *starts walking nex ot hiccup, being followed by the rest of the gang* Sooo Hiccup *punches him in the arm* are you ready to being punched in the face?

Snotlout: cause *sighs* I am *cracks knuckles*

Hiccup: ugghh just leave me alone, dude...

Snotlout: *aims his fist to Hiccup*

Hiccup: *furrows eyebrows and closes his eyes, ready to receive the punch*

?: HEY!

?: *stops Snotlouts fist*

Hiccup: ..?

Toothless: Go away, Snotlout...

Snotlout: and look who is here...

Snotlout: Always being an interruption...

*school bell rings*

Snotlout: *points at both* you are not getting away from this easily...you hear that?!

Hiccup: y-yeah sure...

Toothless: C' mon Hiccup, you will be missing your first class... *grabs his arm*

Hiccup: *nods slightly* I know... and thanks again dude, I owe you another *chuckles*

.

.

Snotlout: *to Jack* Jack, your first class is with that dork, go and make his day more sad

Jack: *nods slightly*

Hiccup: *talking with Toothless on the way to the classroom*

Jack: *slowly following Hiccup*

Hiccup: *notices and starts walking a bit faster*

Hiccup: *walks into the classroom and takes a seat*

Jack: *takes two seats away from Hiccup*

Teacher: Ok guys, my name is Georgia *smiles warmly at the class* ...and I'm going to be your teacher this year...

Teacher: I hope we can all get along and be friends... *keeps saying some more stuff about the class*

Jack: *fake smiling*

Jack: *looking at Hiccup with hungry eyes*

Hiccup: *looks away trying to avoid Jack's look*

Teacher: ...For today's activity, you're going to work in pairs and you have to tell your partner 5 positive things you see in him or her...

Teacher: It doesn't matter that you don't know that person so much, it would be better that way so you guys get to know better

*everyone starts to get together*

*no one seemed to get close to Jack or Hiccup*

Teacher: *walks to Jack*

Teacher: Uhhmmm Mr. ...

Jack: Frost... Jackson Frost

Teacher: *smiles at him* Mr. Frost you're gonna be working with... *looks at Hiccup standing alone and points to him* with Mr. ...

Hiccup: *realizes the teacher was refering to him* oh.. Haddock... yes.

Jack: *looks at Hiccup grinning*

Teacher: Alright! You too will be working together, then

Hiccup: *whispers* Oh boy...

Jack: Sure, a pleasure...

Teacher: *smiles at both and walks back to her desk*

Hiccup: *sighs deeply and sits on the floor*

Jack: *goes sit next to Hiccup* Haddock

Hiccup: Frost...

Hiccup: *sighs and looks down*

Hiccup: So... we have to tell 5 nice things of each other... *looks at him*

Jack: really?! I didn't hear that...

Jack: But um...well...*looks at him*

Hiccup: mm do you want me to start, or...?

Jack: Yeah, whatever...

Hiccup: ok, uhmmm *looks at him*

Jack: *looks directly at him back*

Hiccup: I-I... I think you hair is really cool...

Hiccup: ummm *looks down at his sweating hands*

Jack: Look at yourself, I haven't even moved, and just thinking about me makes you shiver with fear...*chuckles*

Hiccup: ...a huh...

Jack: A hum so yeah, keep going...

Hiccup:mmm.. *clears throat* I think you could be a nice guy if you didn't punch me almost everyday since 7th grade...

Hiccup: *thinking* okay I don't think that was even a compliment

Hiccup: *keeps analizing Jack

Jack: ...

Hiccup: I.. I like your eyes... they're cool... so blue... *rubs neck*

Hiccup: your smile... so white like snow.. and-

Hiccup: *clears throat*

Jack: *shots a 'wieirdo you' look*

Jack: ...*flutters eyelashes and smiles mockingly*

Jack: Niiice Haddock... I counted them and I thinks its five, don´t pass the limit, I know Im beautiful...I know

Jack: *clears throat*

Hiccup: *huffs and looks down* I think it's your turn already, Frost...

Jack: right... *looks at Hiccup once again to examine him*

Jack: Well...When I first saw you I thought you were such a cool and interesting person...

Jack: Your grades...Are high enough to make me get an 8 in homework...

Jack: Three...I...euhm... I think your face is... soft

Jack: I also like your... greenish ogre eyes...

Jack: ...I...uhh...like your hair too *ruffles it a little more gently than before*

Jack: and...your lips...

Hiccup: *whispers* my lips...?

Jack: wait

Hiccup: yeah...those were six...

Jack: Yeah...I just counted them...

Jack: Then...forget the last one *blushes slightly*

Jack: *clears throat*

Hiccup: ...

Teacher: Ok guys! *stands up*

Jack: *stands up quickly*

Hiccup: *stands up too*

Teacher: Now... I can see you all finished... so everybody hug your partner! *grins*

Jack: ...*jaw drops*

Hiccup: ...

Jack: ... *looks at Hiccup*

Hiccup: *looks back at Jack with a nervous look*

Jack: ...ugh...just don't make this any harder... *hugs him tight*

Hiccup: *wide eyes*

Hiccup: *blushes slightly*

Jack: *lets him go*

*the bell rings*

Jack: Tell Snotlout I punched you hard in the nose, okay?

Jack: *punches slighlty his arm*

Hiccup: ouchh *chuckles* alright then...

Hiccup: *smiles at him*

Jack: *smiles back at him* I should probably hurry to my next class...

Hiccup: yeah, me too...

Jack: It was nice Haddock...See you.

Jack: *walks out*

Hiccup: *grabs his stuff*

Hiccup: *sighs and rubs the arm where Jack punched him*

Hiccup: *walks out the classroom*

.


	2. Chapter 2: Destiny's a bridge

Gaaaaah we're so happy we could finally finish this chapter ;W; thank you all for your reviews:

Thank you Sanchey A LOT for your review, yup we added more details in this chapter! :D hope you enjoy it, and Kigen Dawn thanks a lot! we won't let you down

Keep posting reviews and comments to make our story better :) thanks a lot!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Chapter II: "Destiny is a bridge to the one you l̶o̶v̶e̶ hate"

As Hiccup walked out of the class Fishlegs, one of his best friends (or to be honest one of the only friends he had) approached to him as quickly as he could

Fishlegs: Hey Hiccup!

Hiccup turned around as he heard his name; he smiled wide as he realized it was Fishlegs the one calling him. Fishlegs was a small and skinny boy, like Hiccup. He wore big round glasses all the time, otherwise he would be completely blind. He had asthma, and numerous allergies, including one to reptiles... which is weird since his favorite animal are iguanas, and he even had one as a pet.

Hiccup: Hey bud!

Fishlegs: Are you alright?Did Jack Frost did something to you? He seemed to be in a hurry...like he didn't want to get caught...

Hiccup: how did you- well it doesn't matter anyways.. and I didn't notice that, tho, and well... actually he was nice to me for once I guess...

Hiccup thought those words would never come out from his mouth ,since the first days of 7th grade 'Jack was nice to me' strange, wasn't it?

Fishlegs couldn't believe what he had just heard

Fishlegs: Jack Frost!? The guy with the frozen fists.. and heart?

Fishlegs: Being...nice? to you? Or better said. ; Being nice?!

Hiccup: yeah.. I guess so...

Fishlegs: ...maybe he breakfasted something rotten... or..

'frozen heart...' Hiccup thought 'Indeed, how could he be nice to me?' Especially Jack. He was indeed the same mean guy he was some months ago, even if he was acting a little different with him. And it was also the first day, after all.

Hiccup: Oh! And he said he liked my eyes... Can you imagine!?

Now that Hiccup analized it, that compliment may have sounded too gay, but Jack was being forced to say something nice to him. 'What good things can he see from me if he just looks at me with the eyes? he doesn't know me...he doesn't know anything about me, does he? ' the more he thought about Jack, the more questions started coming into his mind

Fishlegs stayed in silence. Hiccup started fake coughing; just to break the awkward silence

Fishlegs: really?

Fishlegs: Did you smell his breath? Wasn't he drunk or something?

Hiccup couldn't help but giggle at his friend's comment

Fishlegs: ...Anyways... Lets go to our next class...

Hiccup: Uhm..y-yup, let's start going...

Fishlegs: I already have a 9 on conduct so...

Hiccup: Really?! So fast? That's great, bud

Hiccup patted Fishlegs' shoulder slightly

Fishlegs: n-no...It's terrible...Its my first 9 in conduct...

Fishlegs: yikes...

Hiccup: it's still good! And... in the other hand I must get 10 in every subject, otherwise my dad is gonna kill me

Fishlegs grabbed Hiccup's arm gently as they started walking through the hallways

Fishlegs: Oh your dad...yeah...I have much respect for him...My grandma is the same...she threatens me to give me in adoption if I get a 8 in conduct, homework or exams

The two friends started heading to their next class, which was History. Hiccup had always liked that subject; for some reason he found it endlessly fascinating. He always picked a seat on the front to pay more attention.

Toothless waved at Hiccup and Fishlegs "Hey Guys"

Toothless; real name: James Night, and Hiccup's life-long best friend since they were in kindergarden. The two inoccent kids could spend hours doodling with their crayons, or playing 'dragons and vikings' together. Hiccup was actually the one who came up with that nickname, which Tooth didn't mind at all as long as anyone else called him that way...

Toothless: I reserved you guys a seat, come on!

Hiccup smiled up at him "Thank you Tooth, but I will stay in front, okay? Thank you anyways

Toothless: m'kay, dude

Toothless ruffled Hiccup's hair playfully and went to take his seat along with Fishlegs

After some minutes, the classroom door finally opened... revealing a a dog; a white dog (probably a beagle) with big round glasses and a small red bowtie, grabbing a bunch of books "Morning ladies and gentlemen..." he smiled at the class and started walking to his desk casually walking in 'two legs' just like a person.

He fixed his bowtie and turned to the front to see everyone "My name is Mr. Peabody and I will be your history teacher this schoolar year..."

Everyone was in shock and, I mean who wouldn't!? A dog as a teacher is something you don't get to see everyday. But it was okay, some students just smiled with a 'huh this is gonna be cool' look.

Toothless: ...

Toothles bursted out laughing, loud enough for everyone to turn at him. Including Peabody, looking at him expressionless.

Toothless: are you serious? A dog? For a teacher? What's next? a dragon for mythology?

Toothless hit his knee and started laughing even harder for his own comments, which made the other students make "tsssssss" sounds or give "oh no he didn't" looks to each other.

Mr. Peabody cleared his throat and started walking closer to Toothless "Maybe...I haven't been clear to you" he took just a second to look down at Tooth's notebook and read his name "...Mr. James" Toothless gulped hard.

" . . . . . ..."he smiled revealing his shinny dog fangs "Its that clearler to you, ?"

" Yeah...M-M-Mr. Peabody..." Toothless replied, smiling nervously at him

"That's what I thought." Mr. Peabody walked back to his desk and started taking his stuff out "Now..." he claps his paws "everyone take out your text books, we will start with Abraham Lincoln and the end of slavery..."

Mr. Peabody's class goes on, really slow for everyone... but not Hiccup. He always wondered why do his favorite classes have to pass so damn fast, and the ones he hates the most pass so painfully slow.

After some more classes went by, Hiccup was at the lunch table in the cafeteria with Toothless and Fishegs, they were enjoying some delicious hamburgers. They don't usually give what you can call 'decent food' at the cafeteria, but this was perhaps a good sign that this school year was starting with the right foot.

* * *

><p>It was physical education's class, one of Hiccup's least favorite. Hiccup was sitting alone in one of the benches of the gym not really listening what the teacher was explaining. He was probably just introducing himself once again (yes, they had the same P.E. teacher from 7th grade) or maybe just explaining the activity they were going to do. Hiccup started to doodle in his notebook, he doesn't usally do that in classes, but it was phyisical education anyways...<p>

?: ...right Mr. Haddock...?

Whenever Hiccup drew, he was.. there. But his mind was somewhere else in his own world. He wasn't the type of person who can easily express himself by talking. Fortunately he always turned to art, which was his best way to share his thoughts and feelings; and indeed he was VERY good at it. We couldn't-

?: MR HADDOCK!

Hiccup gasped and finally turned after three calls

Mr Bunnymund: Stop drawing dragons and bunnies on your notebook, we will start in a few seconds!

"Yes yes, sir! I'm sorry..." Hiccup dropped his pencil and put his notebook away

: Today lads, we will play dodgeball

Lots of students started cheering "YES! WOO!" or at least the athletic ones... not Hiccup. That may be one of the reasons Hiccup hated Phyical Eduaction. Who was he kidding? He was just a talking fishbone compared to the rest of his classmates, even the girls!

Mr. Bunnymund: ...you all know the rules...but most of all, have fun! The game starts...

"...NOW!" Bunnymund blew the whistle

Hiccup just stayed behind and let his teammates get the balls, he wasn't usually the 'fast one'

Snotlout loved making Hiccup's day miserable. He couldn't stop laughing at at the poor and delicate stick of Hiccup from the other side of the gym.  
>Hic was already used to that. As always he just pretended not to listen, besides he didn't need Snotlout to remind him know how pathetic he was.<p>

Snotlout aimed at Toothless and threw a ball to him, making Tooth dodge the ball and laugh at Snotlout "HA! I SAW THAT COMING"

Hiccup was just running from one side to another trying to skip the balls, even if he could just get a ball, or catch one as it got to him and throw it at some of the other team who were not as good, it was as easy as that... but who could be worse at this game than Hiccup?

A ball hit Toothless on the knee which made him turn around and gasp at the sight of his trembling friend Fishlegs with a "I HIT HIM" excited look

"Awww come on, Fishlegs really?!" Toothless rolled his eyes and went to take a seat on the benches.

Hiccup stopped running, resting for a second. He was already exhausted making him gasp for air as he stood in the middle of the gym not really caring he would get hit, he just needed water...

Tuffnut saw Hiccup as an easy target, so he started walking towards him silently without Hic noticing; he aimed and thew the ball.

Jack ran quickly to catch the ball that was going to hit Hiccup and threw it back to Tuffnut, hitting him on the face.

Hiccup turned around, and his eyes widened a little as he saw Jack. Realizing what had just happened on those seconds he got distracted.

"uhhmmm hey" Hiccup tried to smile at Jack, taking a step back

"WHAT?! THAT'S NOT FAIR! URRGHHHH" Tuffnut grunted as he walked off to take a seat

"hey..." Jack smiled back at Hiccup with a sarcastic look "you're welcome"

"gee, thanks." Hiccup raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. 'why should even thank him, we're in the same team... but... but he didn't have to do that... why would he?' Hiccup thought. And when we was about to open his mouth to say something else, Jack got hit.

Mr Bunnymund: OUT!

Jack sighed and went to take a seat.

Fishlegs had seen what had just happened, and he couldn't believe it... "Unbelievable..." he whispered to himself after getting hit by a ball.

Mr. Bunnymund: OUT!

"awww man..." Fishlegs went to take his seat. But somehow it was okay! For once he wasn't one of the first ones getting hit...

After some more minutes, the only "survivors" were ,surprisingly Hiccup... and Astrid, a tough, strong and athletic girl. She has blonde hair with long bangs that covered the left side of her forehead, with a braided ponytail in back. If you mess with her beware. She hates pretty much everyone, but especially, ESPECIALLY Hiccup.

Hiccup smiled nervously at her "Hey... I guess it just you and me..."

Astrid just glared at him "You are dead, Haddock..."

Hiccup gulped hard and turned around to see the people on the benches, and some giving him a 'she is going to kill you, watch out' look

"I should have let people hit me since the beginning" Hiccup thought "this is going to be so fucking embarrassing"

Hiccup and Astrid start to walk in circles, without losing sight of the other, but Hiccup would rather loose it, since he became more nervous, especially with that death glare of Astrid

Besides everyone cheering "ASTRID, ASTRID, ASTRID!" "YOU CAN DO IT!" "FINISH HIM" "TEACH THAT NOODLE A LESSON" wasn't helping at all... The only ones supporting Hiccup were Toothless and Fishlegs, his only two loyal friends who were cheering "HICCUP, HICCUP! WOO!"

Hiccup grabbed his ball firmly, with his trembling hands looking directly at Astrid. But before the poor thin freckled boy could do another movement he got hit on the stomach falling down, making everyone laugh except for Toothless and Fishlegs.

"Ughh the Gods hate me..." Hiccup grunted as he stood up.

As Mr. Bunnymund announced his class was over Hiccup hurried to go to the changing room before anyone else, he didn't like being seen by other people without his shirt... he was really insecure about his own body.

He looked around to be sure there was nobody around and started taking off the shirt he used for P.E. and put it back on his locker.  
>"ugghhh" Hiccup sighed and sat down for a moment "just one more class and this day will finally be over... one more class" he smiled a little and stood up "just chemistry and that's it, I guess is not as bad as I thought it would- "<p>

When he turned around, his eyes widened at the sight of Jack, who was just walking into the changing room.

"Haddock..." Jack fake smiled at him, just after taking his shirt off

Hiccup turned around and cleared his throat "Frost..." he rushed to put his shirt on quickly and get out of there as soon as possible.

"ughh that was awkward.." Hiccup rolled his eyes as he walked off to his next class which was...  
>Hiccup checked his schedule "Chemistry... great" Hiccup said sarcastically to himself. But hey! It was already the last class, nothing else could go wrong... right?<p>

* * *

><p>Hiccup arrived just in time to Chemistry, despite he had stopped on the way to drink water and go to the restroom. The bell had just rang some seconds before, but most of his classmates were already there.<br>"hhmmmm let's see" Hiccup whispered to himself as he looked around for a seat, since most of them were taken already. "behind Astrid...? ummm next to Frost... in front of- WAIT WHAT?! Frost... in this class TOO?! no way..." Hiccup facepalmed and walked to take a seat behind Astrid.

Their Chemistry teacher was Gobber, six-and-a-half foot tall man who had also been their Biology teacher on 7th grade. He wasn't so strict and rough as everyone thought he was. He actually was one of the best teachers in the school for the way he interacted with the students, since the first day of 7th grade he told his class he told them they could see him like more than just a teacher, they could see him as a friend or even their family when they needed support...

Mr. Gobber stood up from his desk and walked to the front of the classroom so he could see everyone and vice versa

Gobber: Morning students!

Gobber: Welcome to chemistry class!

Gobber: I can tell this is going to be a good year! Another one should I say *laughs* 7th grade was great, wasn't it?

Everyone agreed. Hiccup laughed slightly as he remembered that day in which Gobber's left Hic's team in charge of the lab and Toothless opened the emergency shower.. but the water didn't stop flowing out and they started to panic so they felt forced to tell Gobber ,so he could turn it off. Toothless got suspended after that, but it's still so funny for Hiccup he still reminds him almost every time they go to lab.

Gobber: ...and I know it's the last hour, and you are all tired... but we have no other choice

Gobber: Well most of you must know how I work already, so you must know that this year we're having no exams, just projects!

Everyone starts cheering. Except for Fishlegs... the poor thing LOVED studying, and he wasn't good at all with crafts or demostrations... "Aww man..." Fishlegs complained

"okay okay, calm down everyone" Gobber chuckled slightly and walked back to his desk to take out a small jar with papers that had written the names of all the group

Everyone gasped in horror "NO PLEASE" "NOT THE JAR OF DOOM" "OHH SHIT"

Yes, they all called it 'the jar of doom'. With it, Gobber randomly gathered students to work in pairs on ALL THE YEAR, no changes no complaints.

"Awww so you do remember!" Gobber laughed "Don't forget... that both of you have to work in the project, I don't want only one of you working on it. I do this because you have to learn to deal with every type of people, and..."

'Yeah sure...' Hiccup thought. Last year Hiccup was paired up with Snotlout... worst thing EVER. Hiccup had to do every single project by himself the whole damn year, if he didn't he would fail the subject, besides Snotlout constantly threatened to beat him ... although he did it anyways , but Hiccup and honestly didn't want to have more problems ,he already had enough...

Fishlegs turned to Hiccup and whispered "This teacher scares me a little.."

Hiccup chuckled slightly and whispered back "Me too..."

Gobber opened the bottle and took out the first paper "so we have..." he started to unfold the paper and leaned a little to read better "Fishlegs..."

Fishlegs stood up and gulped hard

Gobber: and...

Gobber took out another paper "..Snotlout.." he smiled at both "pair up you two.."

"Oh my..." Fishlegs trembled a little as Snotlout walked to him and put an arm around the fragile boy. " 'Sup Fisheggs?" Snoutlout chuckled.

.

.

.

After some more minutes Gobber kept pairing up his students, and now his was unfolding another paper

Gobber: Astrid...

Gobber: ...and ...James

Toothless gulped and cleared his throat right after turning around to Astrid "Hey As... we're... we're together"  
>"Shut up, James" Astrid growled "and don't call me that..."<p>

Gobber took out another paper

Gobber: Jackson...

Jack stood up and looked around, wondering who his partner would be

Gobber: and...

Gobber grabbed another paper from the jar, and started unfolding it

'NOT ME, NOT ME, JESUS FUCKING CHRIST PLEASE NOT ME' Hiccup though, as he started sweating a little. He couldn't have THAT bad luck, could he? Two activities with Jack, in the same day, having almost all the classes with him, having to deal with-

Gobber: Hiccup.

'Dammit.' Yeah, definetely that wasn't Hiccup's lucky day. What a better way to start 8th grade, huh?


	3. Chapter 3: The closest the best

Frostcup MODERN AU!

~Chapter III: Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer~

As Gobber finishes taking out the papers and join all the pairings he stands up and announces "Okay guys! You have two weeks to work on your project". Jack walks closer to Hiccup.

Hiccup: "..."

Jack: "Hey! We are together again."

With a fake smile Hiccup repplies "Yeah…um…we can get together in my house…"Jack takes this in consideration and stays quiet.

With a trembling voice Hiccup repeats "You can come to my house after school, you know...if you want... "

Jack: Sure, I mean its great."

Hiccup: so we finish faster...

The bell rings

Jack: "Great."

Hiccup grabs his schoolbag and looks at Jack "So.. let's go!"

Jack nods "Yeah, but lets better hurry, Snotlout can see me being friendly at you..." and so reality hit them.

Hiccup:"... right..." and what he does next is run out off the classroom into the hallway.

Jack could smell Snoutlouts breath even though he was outside the classroom as he yelled "Get him, Frost!" and with this, the white haired bully ran after his pray.

.When they arrive to the entrance of the school, they take a breath for a moment.

Hiccup turn to Jack, waiting for an answer

Jack whispers to Hiccup "Follow the play"

Hiccups laughs

"You are dead Haddock!" shouts once again as he feels Snotlout is coming

Hiccup supplicated in the best way that even Jack believed it "Please, just don't punch me in the face!" and runs off to the school street

Jack "furiosly" roared "Hey were are you going?! Im going to kill you!" (he was kicked out of elementary's school theater group for painfully bad acting)

Snotlouts breath injected the breeze again "Yeaah! Run for him Frost!"

Hiccup can't help but laugh a little of this rediculousness.

The school was out of sight after 2 more minutes of running

Hiccup turned to the white haired boy "I think he is not looking anymore"

"Yeah, I can * pant * notice that!..." Jack replied taking a moment to look at Hiccup.

"Now I will chase you to your house" he continued

"…Is this really necessa-" Hiccups was interrupted by raging familiar shout

Snotlout spitted in the distance "Frost!"

Jack gave Hiccup a desesperate hit in the shoulder indicating him to run more, and the auburn not so sporty boy groaned and took a lung before continuing to run once again.

After some minutes they arrived to Hiccup's house entrance, good it was not so far from Berks highschool.

The teenage boys were walking through a quiet street full of houses Jack's eye was caought by a decent and ordinary house tinted in a brownish-orange surrounded with a little garden with a white small fence in the very entrance, Jack though that he really liked the appearance of the house, he felt somehow welcomed.

Hiccup noticed Jack's attention on the house infront of them and smiling he spoke "That's is my house..."

Hiccup opens the door "uhm…"

Jack looks aorund it "Its nice!"

Hiccup: "Thank you….please come in" he said smiling

Jack walks in

A medium height woman with auburn hair done in two pigtails came across the entrance"Hello dear! " she said as he kissed Hiccups forehead

Hiccup: mom...

Jack simply smiles.

Hiccups mom turned to see another tall figure next to his son "Who is this?" reffering to Jack

Jack : "My name is Jack Frost, Miss Haddock" and he smiled warmly at her

Hiccup: "He is going to be comming over for a project"

Jack nods.

Hiccups mom: "Aww that's so nice!" and then she turns to Jack "He doesn't usually invite friends over-"

Hiccup interrupted : "mom..."

Hiccups mom smiles and goes back to the kitchen

Hiccup inmediately turn to Jack "She's kidding... I have lots and lots of friends..." and he looks down

Jack pats Hiccups back a little rough "Its okay, dude."

Jack: "Even thought, you are always with the black haired boy and the guy with big glasses, um, Fishlegs?"

Hiccup: "Yeah... but I have many other friends..." he sighed

Hiccups mom yelled from the kitchen "Food is ready, guys!"

Jack breathes in a familiar aroma "Smells delicious..."

Hiccup clears his throat "Yeah... I hope you like spaghetti...?"

Jack grins "I LOVE Spaghetti!"

The boys walk in the kitchen which was now being overpowered by the italian spices

Hiccup smiles and takes a seat, Jack does the same, sitting infront of him.

Hiccup's mom brings food to the table and sits down too.

Hiccup helps himself with some bolognese spaghetti.

After Jack tastes his plate he says "Thank you Miss Haddock, it smells delicious..." and starts eating

Hiccups mom smiled to Jack "No problem, dear…By the way, they call me Valka"

Jack nods and smiles

Hiccup: "Mom... is Dad coming to eat?"

"Oh, no honey... he is not coming home until Friday. He has a lot of work" Valka replies

Hiccup looks down "...I see... " and keeps eating.

After some minutes the boys finish eating and both pick up their Jack could even search for the sponge to wash his plate Valka interrupted his actions "I will take care of them, dear" and smiled

Hiccup "Mom, we're going to be working upstairs."

Jack: "Thanks a lot Miss Haddock, it was exquisite."

Valka smiled "No problem, hon ! If you guys need anything just tell me"

"Thank you mom" Hiccups said as he walked upstairs

Jack: "Yeah, Thank you" and then he followed Hiccup.


End file.
